


What We Feel

by HeRbIeZ



Series: The Dragon and The Wind [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, OCs - Freeform, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Their heads were at a guillotine and only they had the lever to pull it.





	What We Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my sister for editing this for me! Love ya!

Ryoko made sure that the guards passing outside her door were gone. She waited patiently in the silence for the heavy footsteps to fade before throwing off the blanket on her shoulders and quickly slipping into her night coat and closed slippers. The woman stood up from the floor and slipped out through the window, days and days of training finally paying off.

The crescent moon peeked from behind the silver clouds, casting a faint glow on the Shimada castle as its gleam lit up a path in the gardens. The trees swayed gently in the night breeze as the cicadas sang and, if one were to listen closely, you would hear the small trickling of the nearby stream. It was a moment of serenity.

Ryoko smiled to herself whilst she glided from one roof to another, her control over the wind aiding her fall. She landed with a small grunt as she hit the ground; a small cloud of dust kicked up around her. As the youngest Shirakawa straightened up, she pulled the silk of her night gown tight to her skin, hoping to keep the chill out.

The girl let her eyes adjust to the dark before quietly making her way through the garden and towards the rendezvous point she agreed on with Hanzo.

To be honest, the thought of meeting Hanzo every two nights was a fact she had been trying to grasp--even if they had been doing so for nearly a year now. Furthermore, she didn't expect that the both of them would even love each other: A warm feeling would bloom in her chest and rise to her cheeks whenever she would recall the times they shared secret glances across the room or the feeling of his touch gliding against her hand whenever they would pass by each other in the hall.

Ryoko lets out a tiny, contented sigh.

The rendezvous point was a large Sakura tree. Its sturdy trunk rose up into the night sky and the flowers’ fragrance clung to the air every time a breeze would glide by. Ryoko noticed that Hanzo wasn't there yet- he was either finishing up his duties for the night or taking extra precautions on his way to the garden, either of them didn’t want any suspicions to be raised.

She sat herself down at the base of the tree and folded her legs under her, staring up at the view before her. Her head perked up when the faint rustle of leaves were heard. Almost immediately, a bright smile adorned her face.

“Hanzo..!” Ryoko breathed and threw herself onto Hanzo, cupping his face and laying a sweet kiss to his lips.

The young archer smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't help but lean in again to steal another kiss when she pulled away, laying his hand at the back of her head.

“I missed you, koibito.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. He tilted his head to kiss her temple softly. His lover is quick to reply.

“I know.” Ryoko teases cheekily, a sly smile curving her lips. Hanzo almost immediately rolls his eyes, yet looks down fondly at her. The girl gives in with a laugh,

“Okay, okay. I missed you too.” She grins at him through her lashes.

The man runs a hand through her hair and cups her cheek, not breaking eye-contact as he finds his voice, “You’re fond of your jokes.”

Hanzo gently takes her hands within his calloused ones and leads her over to the base of the tree, pulling her into his lap. “I can’t help it,” Ryoko offers as Hanzo’s hand comes up to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He doesn’t respond.

Instead he stares up at her in silent awe, a shine in his eyes as he wraps his arms securely around her waist.

The two stayed like that for a while, safe in each other’s warmth. Ryoko moved to lay her head against Hanzo’s sturdy chest, lacing her fingers with his as the soft pad of his thumb moved back and forth against her skin. The latter proceeded to pull her closer to him with his free hand, leaning his head on top of hers.

Ryoko listened to the steady beat of his heart. She felt her eyelids droop as time passed on.

Badump… badump… badump…

“...Hanzo?”

“Yes, love?”

The girl pauses hesitantly before continuing, “Will we ever tell them?”

The small strokes on her hand stopped, a tired sigh following her question. This was something they still had to answer. The two had talked about it a few months into their relationship: whether they should run away and elope or tell the family elders about their relationship. They never really discussed it seriously, letting it pass by only for it to pop up again after a while. But one thing remained clear: The consequences for both would be severe.

Their heads were at a guillotine and only they had the lever to pull it.

Even when Ryoko didn’t receive any response, her head remained glued to Hanzo’s chest, eyes tracing the intricate patterns of his robes.

“I don't want it to be a passing topic between us anymore Hanzo…” She says carefully with a sigh of her own. “I want something to happen already… I'm scared that the more we prolong it, the worse it will become.”

Her other hand absentmindedly clutched the fabric of his uniform, nervous and awaiting his reply. Hanzo glances down at her administrations, eyeing at how tight she held onto his uniform--onto him. His heart flutters and he tilts her head up to place a firm, reassuring kiss on her forehead.

“We will, koibito. We will…” he said after a while, lips still pressed to her skin, his voice barely above a whisper. The man’s eyes remained tightly shut, in hopes that somehow the notion would silence the frantic thoughts running through his head.

“Promise..?”

His breath hitches when he hears the soft voice of Ryoko, hitches when it shatters the panic around him, hitches when he turns his attention to his lover and with the tiniest of breaths allows himself to be smitten by those wide, almost doe-like, eyes. His heart clenched at how much hope she held in her gaze. Would he be able to fulfill his promise?

Then he remembers.

And he puffs up his chest,

“You have my word.”

A relieved sigh immediately exits her mouth. She adjusts herself and straightens her back to meet the gaze of her lover, “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Hanzo.” She whispers, intimate and grateful as she moves up to press her lips against his, fluttering her eyes closed. He gives her a kiss.

“Anata o motto suki ni naru, Ryoko.”

He held her in his arms, determination burning his promise into the depth of his heart.

Hanzo remembers what he would do for this woman.

What he would do for the both of them.

“I promise,” He repeats, “I promise.”

 


End file.
